Gen-Sys Laboratories
Gen-Sys Laboratories was a biotech firm owned by Polytechnic Solutions and located in the San Francisco Bay area. History Bright Eyes' Rampage It was here where Dr. Will Rodman was attempting to develop a viral "cure" for Alzheimer's Disease over the course of five years. The lab was run by Steven Jacobs, and other employees included Robert Franklin, Donnie Thompson and Linda. Among the chimpanzee test subjects were Bright Eyes, Lorelei, Chambers, Burke and Verdon. Bright Eyes was given the "ALZ-112" drug which increased her mental capabilities, while a military-sanctioned "variant" of the drug was administered to Burke and Verdon, the latter of whom was later shot while attempting to escape. BOOM; "Rise of the Planet of the Apes" webcomic Bright Eyes went berserk just as Will was announcing his progress to members of the board. The project was closed down as a result and the apes euthanized, but Will adopted the new-born child of Bright Eyes, Caesar, who developed remarkable intelligence as a result of his mother's exposure to the virus. Creation of the end After Will's success in giving the drug to his own father, Charles Rodman, who suffered from the disease, Gen-Sys began developing a newer and stronger version - "ALZ-113" - which proved to be fatal to humans yet gave a higher intelligence to apes. It was here Robert Franklin was exposed and he'd go onto infect others, this caused the Simian Flu Pandemic. CE: Rise of the Planet of the Apes Five years later, Caesar now leading an ape rebellion in the city attacked the labs and liberated the test apes. As this was happening, Jacobs learned of the lab's experiments being hazardous to humans before he saw the freed apes and ran. The apes fled the labs and went off to plunge the city into chaos, causing the downfall of mankind. Around the Facility The Gen-Sys research facility consisted of; *'Steven Jacobs' Office:' Where Steven Jacobs did most of his work. *'Test Room:' Where Robert Franklin handled the tests that showed the chimps' intelligence. *'Holding Room:' Which housed cells holding individual chimpanzees, along with their caretakers. *'Eye Testing:' Where tests were held on the visual skills of the chimpanzees. *'Trial Room:' Where drugs were tested on the ape subjects. Notes * In an earlier version of the script, vans from the federal Center for Disease Control arrive to clean up the area around the lab after the mass-breakout by the apes. The CDC also featured in unused Apes screenplays written by Terry Hayes (Return of the Apes, 1995) and Sam Hamm (Planet of the Apes, 1995). * Gen-Sys is a possible abbreviation for Genetical Synthesis or Genetical System(s). * Some of the laboratory scenes were shot "at the British Columbia Institute Of Technology's Aerospace Campus in Richmond; a 300,000-square-foot facility whose smooth, gunmetal and dark-glass styling suits the story's present-day-to-very-close-future setting, doubling as it does for the Gen-Sys research facility."The Great Escape, by Dan Jolin - Empire Magazine (August 2011) Trivia More to come… Gallery Bright Eyes 2.jpg|Lucas Towers Trial. Bright Eyes 3.jpg ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg Koba in Rise.png Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|The apes liberate the captives. See Also *West African Jungle *San Francisco *Rodman House *San Francisco Zoo *San Bruno Primate Shelter *Golden Gate Bridge *Muir Woods Park *Ape Village References Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Companies Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Locations